Blind Date Blues
by Lavyrle Elizabeth
Summary: An appointment between a Filipina, Maria and an Italian, Lovino. Crossing borders and oceans, how will their date work out? Not to mention the complications in between. Philippines/Maria Delos Santos and South Italy/Lovino Vargas
1. Ritardando

**Blind Date Blues**

_An appointment between a Filipina, Maria and an Italian, Lovino. Crossing borders and oceans, how will their date work out? Not to mention the complications in between.**  
**_

**Prologue.**

_Ritardando_

* * *

1 friend online: **Pearl-Orient**

_ripetomatoes joined the chat_

**Pearl-Orient: **hey! you're online! :)

**ripetomatoes: **hi

**Pearl-Orient: **why this time in the afternoon?

**ripetomatoes: **i reserched your time ther in the Phillipines is 6 hrs ahead

**Pearl-Orient: **Rly? I never knew! so its still morning there? :DDDD

**ripetomatoes: **damn stupd keybaord

**Pearl-Orient: **haha XD

**ripetomatoes: **ah yes. its still mornin here

**Pearl-Orient: **you asked for a time

**Pearl-Orient: **what reason?

**Pearl-Orient: **its seldom for your to demand time

_ripetomatoes is typing_

**Pearl-Orient: **?

**ripetomatoes: **i want to meet meet you.

**ripetomatoes: **do you mind?

**ripetomatoes: **i want to see you

**Pearl-Orient: **...

**ripetomatoes: **if you don't want to its okay.

**ripetomatoes: **its not like i'm forcing you or anything!

_Pearl-Orient is typing_

**Pearl-Orient: **you want to go out with me and go there to your place?

**ripetomatoes: **we'l go out? It's not like I like you or anything. I just want to meet you thats all.

**ripetomatoes: **so...

**ripetomatoes: **want to meet?

_Pearl-Orient is typing_

**Pearl-Orient: **sure! :DD I want to see you. ill catch the next plane bound to your place. ill get there maybe next week.

**Pearl-Orient: **um is

**Pearl-Orient: **this a date?

**ripetomatoes: **...

**ripetomatoes: **i think so..

**ripetomatoes: **...

**ripetomatoes: **yes

**ripetomatoes: **yes its a date

**ripetomatoes: **ill see you nxt weekand

**ripetomatoes: **haha

_ripetomatoes left the chat_

**Pearl-Orient: **:D

_Pearl-Orient left the chat_

* * *

Their meeting was a disaster.

In his part.

Lovino Vargas was 'clearly' pissed. Well, who wouldn't be if they were in his place? Who wouldn't hate the thought of having a 'guardian' with him in a date? Hell, Feliciano would surely laugh his sorry pants off. A guardian, really, with a girl you're dying to meet? Man, the girl crossed oceans to go to his place. He helped arranging her passport and other necessary documents before the trip.

How retarded could the Spanish bastard get, intimidating his date like this. Why did he even come in the first place? He wasn't a kid anymore and he could handle this all on his own. Plus, he was meeting up with a _girl_. How could he impress Maria Delos Santos if he looked like someone who need to have a helper for support?

He imagined the scenario with Maria as:

_"Oh Lovino, the place is wonderful," Maria laughed gaily as she eyed her surroundings. The crowd is a delightful addition in the colors of the city of Naples. There are stalls of mangoes, kiwis, grapes, oranges. Noticeably, there is a majority of tomato stalls. The birds squawked overhead as if welcoming the little miss. "Delightful indeed!"_

_"Oh yes, signorina," Lovino gave a tipping of the hat and flashed a hundred-watt smile. He offered an elbow. "Shall we go explore my beautiful country?" _

_Maria shielded her eyes and sighed loudly, "Lovino, you're a sweetheart! Yes, let's go!" She ignored his elbow and lifted her skirts as she readied herself for a sprint. "Habulin mo ako!"_

_Lovino laughed as he followed after him. "Aspettami!"_

Let's face it, it's very embarrassing, (not his daydream, but the idea of being with a guardian) and Lovino can't do anything about it even if he tried to complain. He got Maria's baggage after they exchanged greetings. Maria immediately spotted him from the crowd for she made sure to commit to her memory his facial features from his Facebook photos. She sent him a speculative glance when she saw Lovino with a taller man with a more tanned coloring than his.

"I-I'm so sorry about this, Maria. You see, this 'bastard'", Lovino spared Antonio Fernandez Carriedo -willing guardian of 22 year olds- with a glare. "...really wanted to come and I really couldn't do anything to stop him. I really am very sorry." Lovino sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"N-no it's okay Lovino. It's okay" She said with an uneasy tone. Maria is already used of Lovino using expletives, but not up close, and certainly not in person. Its their first time seeing each other in personal after all (even though they chatted using Skype before). Maybe she will get use to it soon, just like in their chats.

"Now Lovino," Antonio nudged the lad in the ribs. "You shouldn't sharpen your tongue in front of a lady." He gave Maria an easy smile. The receiver had a jolt: my, he was handsome!

"Ahh... Maria. " Maria stared at his face, dumbfounded as she introduced herself. "Maria Delos Santos."

"The name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," He gave a kiss in one of Maria's hands. She blushed profusely. "The pleasure of meeting a beautiful miss is mine."

"What the fuck?" Lovino stormed as he grabbed Antonio away to one desolate corner not far away the reddened Filipina. "Paws off! She's _my_ date. Go get your own!"

Antonio raked his hair with a left hand. "_Dios mio_, Lovino." He motioned his dangling hand to the girl. "She's not my type. I just don't trust her that's all."

"Why?"

"This girl, this Maria... She risked an airplane ride, oceans and unpredictable weather just to see you?" Antonio looked at Lovino as if he lost few screws in the head. "Her character screams _suspicious_ to me."

"Careful with your words." Lovino went back to Maria with Antonio close at his heels. "Save your opinions to yourself."

From afar she noticed the heavy tension between the two men. It was puzzling. A date should be for two people and not for three. It was written in a dating guide she read on the magazine during the airplane trip. Because they're three...its a double date? Maybe the man is waiting for his date? The scary atmosphere between the two made her uneasy. There is something she should do. _I should say something to break the ice_.

She decided to make a move at last.

" So Mr. Carriedo-"

"Antonio."

"Ah, Antonio then. Where's your date? " She innocently asked, not fully understanding the reason of Antonio's sticking with them.

Antonio looked at Lovino with a quizzical expression. "Date?"

Lovino threw up his hands in exasperation. "I told her this is _strictly _a date. Of course she expected that its only with two people. Me and her. No third party involved."

He addressed Antonio, enough for Maria to hear his words. "Hey, jackass, I really don't think you should stay here. Maybe I might as well just call someone to be your date so you could somehow, well maybe, fuck off somewhere?"

Maria whispered to Lovino, "What happened to his date? Did something happen?"

"His date? Oh," There was really no date for Antonio. He simply want to tail him but Lovino immediately thought of a certain lady. "...Oh, Emma! Yes, Emma. She's-"

"Down with the cold and so I'm alone with you two." Antonio butted cheerfully.

The atmosphere became worse for the three of them: Lovino started cursing all over the place. Antonio pasted a creepy smile on his face and Maria felt a little bit uneasy with the turn of events.

"Antonio," Lovino's fists are shaking from so much anger. "Listen to me and just scram, you fucking retarded bastard and goddamn supposed-to-be father." He hissed and tapped Spain on the shoulder simultaneously. Way to ruin the day, bastard. Way to ruin the day. He planned this thing for weeks and everything was ruined just because of one stupid Spaniard. It was unbelievably infuriating to think about. His temper's starting to get worse and he's probably starting to give a bad impression to Maria now. Oh, fuck everything.

Antonio whispered to Romano "Come on, I just want to see you win the damsel's heart." He tapped the lad lightly and with light affection in his voice. "Let's see your techniques boy, despite being obviously wet on the ears."

Lovino swept his hands on his face. Oh _Di Boni_. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is a spin-off of the roleplay my sister and her friends did last April 19. The idea is 'a blind date of Romano and Philippines. To tell you the truth, I don't write nation-based. I always write the nations as humans and thus using names. If they don't have names, I generate.

Project #8 Titanic will be on hold. It shall be updated in a certain time even though I myself don't know when that point will be. I'm very sorry.

Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Largo

**Blind Date Blues**

_An appointment between a Filipina, Maria and an Italian, Lovino. Crossing borders and oceans, how will their date work out? Not to mention the complications in between._

**The First Note.**

_Largo_

* * *

"Well, Maria..." Antonio attempted conversation, "... where's your roots?"

It has been an hour roaming the streets of the city. Maria admired the other-worldly beautiful statues near the churches and the spicy scents of domestic cooking. It reminded her of her favorite _sinigang_ and _adobo_. She smiled while remembering, "Philippines is home." Looking around her, Maria fully understood the phrase: 'A Filipino loves his country through his stomach'.

"Fill us in about your country."

With that Antonio and Maria exchanged opinions about their own culture, delicacies and climate. They surprised each other by finding out that their countries have something similar to begin with.

"In _Espanya_, majority of the people are Christians." Antonio willingly showed his cross necklace. "We do _rosarios _and of course, our churches are led by the _prayle_. During Sundays you can fully expect the churches full with devout Catholics."

Maria gave a delighted smile and rummaged her shoulder bag. "The custom is same in the Philippines." She dangled a beaded rosary. "My family is actually very strict concerning us being Catholics. My education, almost my whole life is covered by religion."

"How old are you Maria?"

"Twenty."

"You already graduated from a university?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Last March."

"Where?"

"_Universidad de Santo Tomas_." Maria replied proudly. "My _mama_ and _papa_ wants me to uphold the values taught in our home inside the institution, to make sure I can only be friends with the good sort."

"Aren't you worried about Lovino when he cuss?" Antonio was truly puzzled. How can Maria's parents tolerate Lovino's tongue when in use? And so to speak, they're very religious!

"Lovino?" Maria pondered for a bit. "Nah. Even though Lovino swears in my presence, him being a kindred spirit is what that counts. His words will pass, but being an honest and good individual shall remain etched in his person, whatever the circumstances may be." She gave a sad smile. "Besides, a child may keep a secret or two."

"Because if you somehow kept it a secret, it would've worked out."

* * *

From behind them, Lovino is shooting daggers at Antonio's back. Fuck. Antonio sure can be scary. Is it a good thing? Hell fucking no. Lovino looked around and noted the whispers of the passing people.

"...a beauty!"

"...must be a foreigner"

"...the lady with the black hair looks good with the tall one."

"...is the short redhead the brother of the girl?"

Great. Now it looks like it was Antonio and Maria in a date and he's the third wheel.

Jesus take the wheel.

"What are your hobbies, Antonio?" Maria inquired to the Spaniard as their party turned into one corner. "Many I hope?"

"I have lots," Antonio laughed as he counted with his fingers, "Running-"

"Running his tomato garden, stalking Feliciano, doing guitar solos and not giving a shit about his underwear." It was Lovino's turn to butt in. Antonio looked at Lovino and sighed. "Lovino that's enough."

"Hell yeah its enough." Lovino went between him and Maria. "I'm getting her now. You had enough time with her. Leave us alone."

Maria became uneasy again. _How come there's extreme animosity between this two_? She looked at her chat pal. _Especially on Lovino's part_?

Antonio sighed again. "Lovino..."

Here comes the cloudy atmosphere again. I have to think fast, Maria thought to herself.

"G-guitar solos!" She exclaimed. Maria loves instruments. and the guitar wasn't an exception. "Um, Antonio you should really let me watch you strum your guitar." Maria smiled as she grabbed both men by the elbows to keep themselves from tearing each other's throats. "Just like in Cebu. There are many wooden stringed guitars there."

Wow, was he the only one who actually didn't like the idea of a tri-date? Guess that leaves him the title of "Mr. Forever Alone". Asshole Antonio comes to impress my girl, Maria takes the bait and the Italian in him (who are supposed to be mindblowingly good as a lover) is left on the streets to die of heartache.", Lovino grimaced to himself.

This was supposed to be a date until this happened.

Lovino didn't really know what to do anymore. He wanted to make Maria happy, but he didn't exactly want this, either. He really wanted to spend time with Maria, with her alone.

Sure, he was being a brat, but it was because of his expectations. He expected to hang out with her, have fun playing games in the amusement park, winning prizes, and going to the ferris wheel at the end. And all of those were crushed to teeny, tiny bits.

Sheesh. He really couldn't believe this. He'd really prefer eating sausages and pota- oh what the fuck is he thinking? Hell, to think he'll eat the world's worst foods (in his opinion) just to appease his crushed heart, this problem of his has completely made his mind go mad and came to show exceptional stupidity.

* * *

Maria guessed right. There was something wrong with Lovino. Maybe he doesn't like being with Antonio? But why? Antonio sure is a funny guy to be with. Is she being selfish? She thought so. Maybe...

And the light dawned on her at last.

Oh yes, of course! Of course Lovino would be angry all this time.

This is supposed to be a date!

_...a date is for two people... _according to the dating magazine.

Not three.

Oh definitely not for three.

Her mind is finally analyzing the events in Lovino's point-of-view.

I should'nt have conversed with Antonio. I should have turned my attention to Lovino! _Ang hina mo talaga sa ulo, Maria!_

_Parang noong mga panahong kasama mo pa siya!_

_Don't make the same mistake twice!  
_

* * *

Despite his smiles and a sunny attitude, Antonio is very much feeling like an ass.

It was clear as cristal that he was ruining Lovino's chance of impressing Maria. Even though it should be Alfred doing this instead of him, he took the job for he himself is curious about Alfred's former girlfriend Maria, who is right now Lovino's date. Alfred never truly got over Maria. Her parents are against them for they think Alfred's overbearing American ways would get in the way of Maria's studies.

_"I loved her, Maria." Alfred said as he dunked a bottle of beer. "I never got over her."_

_Antonio looked at the American. "How did you meet her anyway?"_

_"Visited the Philippines. There was an art gallery of famous Filipino artists in the University of Santo Tomas and the museum was opened to the public. I was curious for archeology is a passion of mine. Turned out it was her college. I went there and I met her while perusing Spanish coins and Manunggul jars." Alfred swallowed as he continued, "The meeting had me reeling. She's incredibly intelligent and she majored in History. We conversed as if we are long-lost friends. Must be fate."_

_Alfred gave a smile of remembrance. "I courted her for a month. Bought her drinks, chocolates. We only see each other during her summer vacation and semestrial breaks. We lasted for a year. On her third year of college, we broke up because her parents are against me." He swept his hands to his face. "Man, isn't it enough for them to know that I love their daughter? Hell, not even once we dated for her parents always had this car in front of the university's gates and I have to only stay in the Philippines for two months a year. If we're together, her mother's always watching." _

_"Surely there was a way." Antonio pondered. "How about the Internet?"_

_"Her parents erased her accounts in all social websites where I'm in. She has her secret accounts, but dude there are thousands of Marias online. I won't know who she is. She may even used an account with a different nationality."_

_"She never gave a way for you to contact her?"_

_"She loves her parents. She won't try to disappoint them." Alfred closed his eyes as dizziness took over. "To tell you the truth I think I'm the one who loved more in the relationship." _

"Maria..." Antonio tried asking, "How come you were able to chat with Lovino? Surely, inside your house you'll be monitored time and time again by someone when they enter your room unexpectedly. How come you were able to chat with him?"

Maria stilled. She doesn't know what to say. Antonio can prove to be very inquisitive. Oh, who cares. No one in her family knows afterall. "I...chat with Lovino using a friend's laptop at the university."

Lovino and Antonio looked at Maria, shocked. "What?"

Maria looked down her sandals while explaining. "You see, I had a boyfriend before." She saw Lovino's eyes widen in amazement. "Our relationship lasted for a year, with huge gaps of months in between. We never had a real date because we are guarded 24-7 and actually to tell you the truth, up to now my only guide are dating magazines. We broke up last year. I cried over him." She gave a bittersweet smile. "He's kind but can also be arrogant when time calls for it. He can be smart but sometimes he lacks common sense like when selecting noodles and he chooses yakisoba which I hate." A warmth crept to her next words. "I wonder where he is now. I never tried saving our relationship, hoping its for the best. Wow, how I regret that."

"Lovino, you could've noticed how I always chat at irregular times with you because sometimes I have to fight tooth-and-nail to use my friend's laptop. She can be pretty obstinate, but in a good way. She understood my need for privacy and allowed me to erase history so that no one can track the websites where we chat. My parents are unaware of your existence at all and its actually my friend who saw me off the airport yesterday. She also lied for my sake and she said that to make our deception somehow realistic she'll fly the day after tomorrow to here and will go home with me the next week."

Maria couldn't hold it any longer. After her long monologue, she cried. Fat droplets ran down her cheeks and soaked the collar of her yellow blouse. "I-I'm sorry. Its just that for once I want to be myself in my short trip here in Italy. I'll only be here for two weeks afterall. For once I want to be myself. I just-I just want to see you badly."

"Shhh...don't cry Maria. I'm here. Whatever happens, even if your parents will find out, I'll be right by your side. Lovino took Maria in his arms before she uttered the words in her last sentence. He may sound a cruel bastard to those who heard him mutter long strings of expletives without stopping but certainly Lovino hates most of all seeing girls cry. Especially Maria, who always add smileys at almost every sentence she type. Now that he thought of it, those smileys may not be her true feelings at all. There may be times she's sad and is forced to add them just to feel cheerful.

"Maria, if you want, we can continue our date tomorrow." Lovino urged as he took her hands in his. "I arranged everything afterall. Your room is ready. You're not feeling well so for now, our date can wait."

Antonio looked at the two and sighed. He pretty much had the feeling that he was ruining the moment. He sighed again "Hey, Lovino!" Spain picked up his phone and acted as if he got a message "I just remembered Francis was somewhere near the area and so I'll go now." He gave additional words before taking the run. "Take care of Maria."

* * *

"Why did you leave them?"

"Those two triggered flags. Maybe you shouldn't-"

"The hell I shouldn't! Our relationship wasn't justified!"

"But-"

"I'll see her tomorrow. Now that I knew she'll be staying here in Naples for two weeks, this might've been the chance I've been waiting for."

"Alfred!"

"Antonio, thanks. I'll take everything to my hands from here on."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, will you look at that: Antonio and Alfred are in cahoots with each other. Alfred still has feelings for Maria and Lovino is starting to have one. Its a tug-of-war!

I can't believe many enjoyed my Titanic story. Do not worry dear readers, the time will come I will be able to write the last chapter. Its just that college is being one obstinate lady.

Keep the reviews coming, and you'll make one sixteen-year-old jolly happy.


	3. Lento

**Blind Date Blues**

_An appointment between a Filipina, Maria and an Italian, Lovino. Crossing borders and oceans, how will their date work out? Not to mention the complications in between._

**The Second Note.**

_Lento_

* * *

"D-don't get the w-wrong idea!" Maria stammered embarrassingly as she whispered her request on Lovino's ear. "I-I only admire the u-unicorn!"

"Yes, Maria I know." Lovino gave a snicker as he eyed the carousel, the establishment located at the middle of the theme park. Yesterday, they agreed to continue their date the next day. He has two weeks with her after all. One day lost won't be so much a burden. They went to an amusement park which is increasing in popularity lately. Lovino looked around him for the umpteenth time today: the familiar tanned face of Antonio is not within sight. He gave a sigh of relief. The bastard's out and Maria will surely pay all her attention to me now was a tempting thought. Lovino gave a small laugh.

Maria mistook Lovino's laugh as incredulity to her request. "I-I'm still pretty much a kid at heart!" She puffed her cheeks a little. "S-Stop laughing!" And with that she blushed and somewhat looked like she was burning with fever.

Lovino eyed the girl beside him who is currently a little 'angry with him'. He hasn't really had much fun like this for quite a while. It seems like Maria has a power to brighten everyone's day. He never thought not only would he enjoy chatting with her, but also just being with her in personal. He inwardly gave a prayer of thanks that he invited her to be with him for the time being. "It's alright." Lovino smiled as he took Maria's hand. "I don't really mind…" he said shyly, looking the other way, trying to repress the small blush creeping to his cheeks.

" You-You're sure?" Maria kept her head low. She doesn't want to see his expression. It would surely make her blush all the more. It's a little bit embarrassing wishing she could ride a carousel with him. She must have truly been missing the Philippines to request the same things she has been doing in her country in Lovino's Italy.

"Yes," Lovino eyed her directly as he grasped her fingers tightly. "Damn really sure."

It's the first time Maria saw Lovino's face in that state then: Why, his face are red! "T-then." Could he be feeling the same excitement as her? The same feelings? "Let's ride that…that…" She swallowed air and immediately spouted, "…unicorn!"

"S-sure." Lovino just nodded. Oh, he would hate being seen riding a unicorn like that, but really, who cares about that right now? If it makes Maria happy, it would make him happier. "L-Let's go to the ticket booth then." Without leave, he kissed her forehead and half-dragged, half-walked beside her.

It took a minute before both of them realized what just happened.

_He kissed me!_ Maria thought as she felt her face heat up. Thousands of thoughts raced inside her head. She looked up and saw Lovino blushing mad like her too. Conclusions were drawn.

_Maria, baka siya na ang makakapalit sa kanya sa puso mo... _

_Maybe, he's the one that would eventually make you forget about him and all the heartaches… _

_Sana siya ang taong maipaglalaban ka ng harap-harapan… _

_Lovino may just be the perfect person that will very much make you feel loved..._

A smile of warmth graced her features and unconsciously, she squeezed the fingers clasping hers surprised that his rough hands very much compliment her frail ones.

_Di Boni, I kissed her! _Lovino closed his eyes as he tried to recollect what just happened. What drove him to kiss her? What? Is he out of his mind?

"Shit…" Lovino muttered to himself.

He looked at Maria from the corner of his eyes and saw her smiling. No, she's not stunned, angry or damn shy. She was smiling! Damn, a smile like that can very well make a man forget how to be a gentleman.

Maria and Lovino are very much aware of each other. However from afar, they're unaware that in a nearby café near the carousel, a certain pair of aquamarine eyes is eyeing them with growing apprehension.

* * *

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Antonio?"

"Go die."

Alfred looked behind his shoulder where earlier he was eyeing a certain couple. He and Antonio are in a café with a ludicrous name: Mocha Sin. He has been spying on Lovino and Maria for an hour now and along the way he dragged Lovino's guardian.

"Okay, tell me about it." He jerked his jacket off and flapped his red Chicago Bulls shirt in its collar. "Is there something up your ass?"

Antonio choked on his coffee and sputtered. "T-That's an incredibly vulgar way of asking."

"Still," The American just shrugged his shoulders and kept trapping Lovino and Maria in his line of vision. "Out with it."

Antonio hung his head low and sighed. "I thought you're going to take care of this 'unrequited love case'. He shielded his eyes from the sun's bright rays and fanned himself. "Why am I with you then?"

"I called you because I want you to fill me in of Lovino's weaknesses."

Antonio raised a brow over his cup. Alfred was smiling at him devilishly. "Pardon?"

"Fill me in of all his weaknesses that may be beneficial to the break-up of their growing relationship," For the first time Antonio felt cold shivers from Alfred's words despite the latter showing a playful curving of the lips.

"I want you to help me ruin their hopeless daydream."

* * *

"Here's the ticket." Lovino said, handing it to Maria. The Filipina eyed it quizzically. "Only one?"

Lovino started to redden. "I-I'm sorry, Maria." He scratched his head as he cursed himself inside. "This stupid amusement park charge extremely ridiculous amounts of money in almost every ugly merchandise and food available. Our lunch earlier cost a lot and…" He trailed off and swept his hands in his face. "Ah, damn it. I should have grabbed Feliciano's fucking wallet earlier and asked that bastard Antonio for details."

Maria grabbed Lovino's hand to still him. "N-No, Lovino. It's okay. Maybe we can find a solution to this dilemma."

"I-I'm really sorry." Her companion tightened his hold on her hand as if comforting himself. "It's my first time in this place, that's all."

Lovino is obviously a good person. Though he cusses (and he does it frequently) she can very well tolerate his sharp tongue and all. It's wrong to simply condemn a person just because of his actions and words, take that from a Filipina who grew up in a religious family.

Not to mention, Lovino can be passionate and romantic when a time can call for it.

Like when he comforted her yesterday.

And when he kissed her earlier…

_How can I not like him?_ Maria thought. _He's straightforward and not afraid to say the things in his mind; a very honest person… _

…_and I like him for it._

Lovino looked at the available unicorns left vacant in the carousel. He chose a baby blue unicorn with a blond mane and a shiny pink horn. "Ah…" He trailed off. Now what to do? Lovino thought hard and finally got the idea of the adjective 'romantic'.

Slowly, he offered a hand and gave a bow. "Maria…" Lovino spoke of her name in a way that made Maria feel very much like a princess.

"Ride with me."

"Ride with me, my princess onwards your castle of dreams."

From Mocha Sin, a sound of a chair scraping the hard cement floor was heard.

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's their second day! Twelve days left of Maria's vacation to Italy.

I painted Alfred in a very sinister way. Wow. Antonio, what should I make you do? Help Lovino and Maria, or help Alfred instead. Also, I think that was Alfred in Mocha Sin going berserk.

To those who don't speak Filipino, here's the translation to the sentences:

_Maria, baka siya na ang makakapalit sa kanya sa puso mo... _

-Maybe Lovino's the person who'll be able to replace _**him**_ in your heart.

_Sana siya ang taong maipaglalaban ka ng harap-harapan… _

-May he be the one who'll fight for you head on.

Reviewers, you are loved!


	4. Adagio

**Blind Date Blues**

_An appointment between a Filipina, Maria and an Italian, Lovino. Crossing borders and oceans, how will their date work out? Not to mention the complications in between._

**The Third Note.**

_Adagio_

* * *

"_I want you to help me ruin their hopeless daydream."_

Antonio stared at Alfred, whose expression exhibit boyishness tinged with killing intent. He may look all the playful but in reality, he is one son of a bitch who is willing to break two people with obvious unexplainable attraction. Who could've thought that Alfred has a side that can very well intimate a jealous nature?

"Now, Alfred," Antonio met the American's stare with equal fervor. "You may be a friend of my buddy Gilbert but that doesn't mean we have to share secrets and opinions"

Alfred raised a brow but said nothing. Antonio continued, "Lovino is a precious child. I've been with him as long as I can remember. I helped raising him." He tried conveying his thoughts across. "His attitude needs fixing but he also has certain endearing traits to compensate." Calmly, he picked his unfinished coffee and downed it to the last drop. "I won't help you with this mediocre plan."

"Oh come on." Alfred lounged at his seat. "You were suspicious of Maria before right? That's why you tried ruining their time being together yesterday."

Antonio waved a hand. "Ruin is a strong word Alfred. I was merely curious."

"Well, I'm curious of Lovino too."

Antonio slammed his fists on the table. "You'll use those weaknesses against him!"

Alfred just shrugged and looked back to the couple he was spying at earlier. His eyes widened at the scene he just witnessed: Lovino was playing the gallant and by the looks of it, Maria is very near swooning to his actions. The chair where he was seated scraped the concrete as he immediately donned his jacket in a purpose to give Lovino hell. Fortunately, Antonio managed to plant himself in Alfred's path.

"Move, Antonio." Alfred's voice is shaking, unable to contain himself. "I said move, damn it."

"The only one who can say 'damn it' with that kind of tone is that Italian over there courting your precious Maria." Antonio's eyes' sharpened. "You mess with them," He craned his neck and crossed his arms, unmoving. "You'll end up messing with me."

* * *

"Is it really that embarrassing?"

Lovino looked down on Maria's beautiful face. "What are you asking now, Maria?"

The girl simply looked down and focused her gaze at the shiny pink horn of the unicorn they are riding on. The carousel have moved and by Maria's count they've turned six times now. "I mean, riding this unicorn. Is it still okay with you?"

Lovino was in a dead-stop for words. Well, it wasn't that fucking embarrassing for him. In fact, it shouldn't be damn embarrassing to him at all. They do say in the Internet that real men will ride unicorns for their loved ones no matter how stupidly embarrassing they may be. Or maybe that was just a stupid joke made to purposely make him look like a fool in the near future.

"Ah..." Lovino scratched his head. "I really don't fucking mind..."

"Really?" Maria tried shifting in her seat to look at his face. Because the unicorn is small and can only cater one passenger, it was not enough for the both of them. Maria was forced to ride sideways while Lovino was seated with legs on both sides. When Maria suddenly moved, she lost her footing and grip on the small rein strapped on the unicorn's neck. A loud gasp was heard from her trembling lips.

* * *

Her gasp was loud enough to be heard by everyone near the area. Alfred heard it too and before he could even take another step, Antonio settled a hand on his companion's arm.

"You shouldn't take another step if I were you."

* * *

Lovino's arms immediately took Maria by her waist and before anything worse can happened, Maria's back was pressed on Lovino's chest. From around them, several people are looking at the couple, hands pressed in their lips. Someone in a unicorn behind them shouted an ask. "Hey, is the lady okay?" Lovino gave an appreciative nod for the given concern and shouted back, "She's fine!"

That was a scare. Lovino thought as he cradled Maria's light form. "You know, Maria?" He whispered in her right ear as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Hold the handle a little tighter next time, okay? You might fall off." And with that, he looked in another direction.

"Ahh...yes." she nodded solemnly, flushing to the roots of her hair. Also she was blissfully aware of the hands splayed at her hip and the heart thudding behind her back. "Thanks." She was now redder than before.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to the carousel because-"

_Oh heck no. _

_I can't say I wasn't paying attention because my mind was pretty occupied by thoughts of him. _

_No I can't say that. _

_I can't say that at all!_

* * *

"Stop being a bastard, Antonio and let me go!" Alfred spat as he tried wiggling his arm caught in Antonio's firm grip. Antonio however, paid no mind to his outbursts. "I won't let you." His voice took a sharp edge. "You lost your chance." Antonio spared his charge and Maria a glance. "In this trip, Maria is Lovino's."

"Stop kidding me around." Alfred raised his voice unconsciously. "There's no breakup to begin with."

"And there's no formal 'getting back together' either."

Suddenly, the musical air near the cafe quieted down. Both of them noticed the stopping of the carousel. They both looked at Maria and Lovino only to have their gazes fleet on auburn and blond hair that are undoubtedly not the couple's mop of heads. Maria and Lovino's forms are swamped by the crowd and lost in their line of sight.

'You diverted me on purpose, you asshole." Alfred accused.

Even though Antonio didn't do such thing, he let Alfred had the wrong conclusion. "Well, I thank the heavens for that."

He let go of his angry companion's arm now. "Alfred?"

The American spouted angrily, "What?"

Antonio openly eyed the bruise his hand made on Alfred's pale arm. "You should've picked someone your own age."

Alfred patted the black-and-blue spotted region. "This bruise won't stop me from getting to Maria."

Antonio took his wallet from the back pocket of his bleached jeans and threw five paper bills to cover for their lunch. "And I'll fight you in your every step of the way."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Antonio will always be on Lovino's side. Alfred, that's one ally down. Tomorrow is Maria's third day.

Thank you for the reviews. You're all making me happy.


End file.
